


Strange Squid Shenanigans 2

by orphan_account



Series: Strange Squid Shenanigans [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Texting, they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This thing is coming back because why not





	Strange Squid Shenanigans 2

* **EVERYONE’S GAY IT’S OK***

** _Several people online…_ **

  
  
  


**That‘sHowMafiaWorks: ** wassup I’m back

**GuessI’llDie: ** coddammit you’re back

**BiFiSignal: ** AYO MA GORL!!!!

**RaidArea51: ** I’m scared

**PleaseDon’t: ** you should be Callie

**That’sHowMafiaWorks: ** it’s been a while

**Clueless: ** it has

**Clueless: ** I’ve actually learned more inkling

**GuessI’llDie: ** sure

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** And we’ve actually added Marie and Callie, CQ and Iso Padre! Let’s not forget Tartar!

**Clueless: ** TARTAR????

**GuessI’llDie: ** TARTAR

  
  


** _several people are typing..._ **

  
  


**BiFiSignal: ** _ several people are typing _

**GayTrains: ** Hello, I am your friendly conductor, C.Q. Cumber. Enjoy your stay

**IsoPadre: ** Hello young squires! Iso Padre i am

**BiFiSignal: ** holy fuck we got old people here

**BiFiSignal: ** no offence Craig

**CraigCuttlefish: ** none taken. 

**RaidArea51: ** hey grandpa!!

**PleaseDon’t: ** sup gramps

**CraigCuttlefish: ** Marie Callie

**BiFiSignal: ** um

**BiFiSignal: ** tap on 123 for question marks

**CraigCuttlefish: ** ?????!!??!!???

**BiFiSignal: ** it’s easy tho

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** Pearl he

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** he gets it

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** he’s just trying it out

**Clueless: ** hello Cap’n Cuttlefish!!

**CraigCuttlefish: ** is that 8?

**Clueless: ** yep!

**CraigCuttlefish: ** oh hello 8!

**Clueless: ** hi!!!

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** I think we should all choose our actual names so we are all aware of each other’s names!

**GuessI’llDie: ** you’re annoying Marina

**GuessI’llDie: ** stop being the mom friend

**GuessI’llDie: ** we’re all adults

**GuessI’llDie: ** almost

**GuessI’llDie: ** Anyway Eight you have annoying adoptive parents

**That’sHowMafiaWorks: ** :0000

**Clueless: ** at least I’m not adopted

**Clueless: ** oh wait

**RaidArea51: ** holy mother of Cod I’m  _ shook _

**PleaseDon’t: ** Let’s go baby!!

**BiFiSignal: ** I suggest both fight to the death

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** NO PEARL!

**BiFiSignal: ** yes Pearl

**GuessI’llDie: ** I don't want to kill the only person who is willing to actually kiss me

**Clueless: ** thank you

**That’sHowMafiaWorks: ** I want to kiss you

**GuessI’llDie: ** FOUR  _ NO _

**Caesar: ** Four yes

**GuessI’llDie: ** who the hell are you

**Caesar: ** Tartar you buffoon

**GuessI’llDie: ** holy fuck no

**Clueless: ** Three 

**Clueless: ** I need help

  
  


** _GuessI’llDie is offline. _ **

** _Clueless is offline. _ **

  
  


**Caesar: ** why does everyone think I’m a bad guy

**BiFiSignal: ** um

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** Because you tried to exterminate the whole world?

**Caesar: ** fair enough

**DJ_Hyperfresh: ** Also nobody listened to me so I have to take matters in my own hands

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** fuck

**CallieCuttlefish: ** fair enough

**RoxxaneDawson: ** wait we don’t know what Eight’s name is 

**RoxxaneDawson: ** neither 3

**MarinaIida: ** Then I’ll make one

**MarieCuttlefish: ** that’s surprisingly scary

**MarinaIida: ** You should be scared

**RoxxaneDawson: ** ;-;

**CallieCuttlefish: ** also can someone text 3 she forgot her bagel bites in the oven

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** I’m on it

**CallieCuttlefish: ** thank you for not letting the house burn down

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** why would I let something that I payed loads of money for burn down 

**CallieCuttlefish: ** true

**Tartar: ** I should’ve exterminated you all, lifeless ink creatures

**RoxxaneDawson: ** shut up 

**DJ-Khaled: ** _ I’m _ supposed to be threatening

**RoxxaneDawson: ** why didn’t you change names

**MarinaIida: ** His name is easily recognizable 

**DJ-Khaled: ** fair enough

**MarieCuttlefish: ** Callie why the fuck did you leave the bathroom while actually pouring water in the bath

**CallieCuttlefish: ** HOLY NOOOO

**MarieCuttlefish: ** how am I related to that person

  
  


** _ThreeCuttlefish is now online_ **

  
  


**ThreeCuttlefish: ** How am I related to any of you

**CraigCuttlefish: ** you were adopted, not the same thing

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** _ still _

**MarieCuttlefish: ** we still love you as much as any other parent would

**RoxxaneDawson: ** maybe more

**MarieCuttlefish: ** _ Maybe  _

**IsoPadre: ** I’m not Agent 8’s father, but I am very well pleased to be a father figure for that young warrior. 

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** we LOVE that funky Octoling!!!

**MarinaIida: ** We do!

**RoxxaneDawson: ** I do too!!!!!

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** we  _ all  _ do

  
  


** _EightIidaHouzuki updated her status to: currently having a ptsd attack but still chilling. _ **

  
  


**MarinaIida: ** POOR BABY NOO

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** WHO THE FUCK

**CraigCuttlefish: ** language

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** _ WHOM _ THE FUCK

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** um Tartar

**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** he’s fucking dead

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** don’t worry I got it

**MarinaIida: ** I can drop off snacks if you want!!

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** That… would be nice

**MarinaIida: ** I’m coming in 5!

**ThreeCuttlefish: ** thanks 

  
  


** _MarinaIida is now offline_ **

** _ThreeCuttlefish is now offline_ **

  
  


**PearlHimeHouzuki: ** gnight you dorks

**RoxxaneDawson: ** Goodnight!!!

**IsoPadre: ** goodnight, stay safe

**CQCumber: ** goodnight

**CraigCuttlefish: ** Nighty night!

**MarieCuttlefish: ** you guys sound like robots spice it up

**Tartar: ** sup motherfuckers

  
  


** _Tartar got blocked for one (1) day for offensive language_ **


End file.
